Talk:List of character birth dates and ages
Villain ages This article seems like a nice, very accurate resource for ages although it's currently a bit opinionated. It only follows the ages of the heroes. It doesn't state any villains whatsoever. I think it should be incorporated on some level that Nappa was in his mid-fifties (can't confirm where I've seen that age right now) and Raditz in his mid-thirties. And the likes of Frieza is over a hundred years of age...if not approaching a thousand. I believe Zarbon and Dodoria are also well over 100 in terms of their alien species. That would push us well into Namek saga era villains and with their ages inserted (assuming we only insert correct ages; Frieza's estimated age is over 1,000 as he states that his clan (with King Cold) has ruled for centuries. Buu is also centuries-old. Cell's age is the only one that's highly limited as his initial conception and creation in terms of his larval stage encompasses a short span of time (onscreen and offscreen by a few years total). I think the ages of all these villains need to be incorporated in some way or form. - ' 04:47, 3 May 2009 (UTC)' I definitely agree, the only reason I did not incorporate them as the sources I retrieved some of these numbers from have no villain ages. I actually did plan to add main villains etc. later on, but I just spent 2 hours on this, so I'm taking a little break haha. But yes I would be wise to add the ages of main villains, even if most are just estimates (as they are never stated, at least none that I've heard). By all means I could use your help, you definitely know your villains very well. 04:52, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :Yes mate. I'm sure we both agree that the youngest villain in terms of offscreen age is Cell. His campaign lasted shorter than what Dr. Gero designed and he'd be limited to only one saga in terms of age. I was hoping we'd add all of Frieza's crew (Zarbon, Dodoria) and (including Nappa and Raditz as their ages are stated somewhere) along with Buu and Babidi (as he states somewhere his age being in hundreds). - ' 16:21, 3 May 2009 (UTC)' Yeah true Cell is really probably no more than like 30 years old, if you count the larval and pupa forms. The androids probably in the same area, because we know Gero didn't even start creating them until after Goku destroys the RR Army. Buu and Babidi are millions of years old, Cold and Frieza probably in their 100's if not more and I'm not sure about all those henchmen, but I'm sure we can find them. 17:12, 3 May 2009 (UTC) : Dr. Gero created the androids after the Red Ribbon army was decimated. So it's highly likely that they were very young at the time of Goku's battle against them in Cell saga. And Cell is most likely the youngest of them all. When it comes to the aliens, they don't age as easily as the Humans and Saiyans. Their overall lifespan is longer and they don't age at all. For example, Frieza back in the Bardock special looks to be well in his 30's...and he looks the exact same age in Namek saga. And that's well over 20 years later. The Daizenshuu is the best resource to state the ages. I believe it states the alien race's age bracket well above one thousand in years. It also said something about Buu's age being over a million years. That needs to be confirmed of course. The translations are inadequate at best. - ' 18:46, 3 May 2009 (UTC)' : I'm having trouble locating the exact source that I found the exact estimates of Nappa and Raditz's ages. Nappa was stated at being over 50 and Raditz at over 30. Frieza was specifically said to be over a century (and since Zarbon and Dodoria accompany him always; it's best assumed they are also century-old. It's also important to note, as with most Saiyans, the extraterrestrials/aliens do not age as humans do. A century for them is like 30 years in human age. They don't physically age as easily as humans do; their genes allow for a longer lifespan. This is definite in terms of Saiyans and other alien species. King Cold is well over 100 years old as well. As for the Red Ribbon Army, the only age I was able to find out of all the members of the Red Ribbon Army was General Blue (age 28 at the time of his execution). - ' 21:09, 3 June 2009 (UTC)' Roshi's age Roshi is over 400 years old? I thought he was around 100 at the most...and he'd be deceased by the end of GT. I mean, I know he drank from some fountain of youth...but still...over 400 for a human seems a bit much. I was just curious...maybe he isn't over 300 at the start of the series...? I just want to make sure because Roshi's age seems a bit odd. - ' 15:51, 16 May 2009 (UTC)' This might help --Rod|talk 16:48, 16 May 2009 (UTC) He actually was over 300 years old, taken from the Daizenshuu... at least according to the 5 sites I checked. My bud has all of the Daizenshuu guides as well, so I can try and check for myself. However, he drank from the fountain of youth, there for he does not age nor can he die from natural cause. 16:55, 16 May 2009 (UTC) I can't believe I forgot the source: http://db.schuby.org/daizex/viewtopic.php?t=10196 It even has some extra info for the trivia section like hobbies, and favorite food. this is all taken from the Super exciting Guide: Character Volume--Rod|talk 17:07, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :However, I'd like to point out that his long life is not due to a life sustaining potion. He admits that he never drank a potion of such kind in the episode entitled "Piccolo Closes In". After knocking Tien out in order to save him from King Piccolo's wrath, he confesses that he never actually took a potion or drank any youth water. His longevity is not due to any paranormal activity. Maybe it's simply because of his own ability to persevere. - ' 04:18, 9 June 2009 (UTC)' Small Inconsistency? I think there's a small problem here, please correct me if I'm wrong. Here it says Goku was 14 during the King Piccolo Saga(Dragon Ball). Now, according to the List of Character Ages page, Goku was born in 737 Age. Cymbal, King Piccolo's third son, on his page is said to have been killed on May 8th, 753 Age in the very beginning of the King Piccolo Saga. That would put Goku at either 15 or 16, right? I'm pretty new to Dragon Ball though, so maybe there's something I don't know? If no one says anything in a few days, I'll change it, if there's no objections? [-Xeleine 05:35, November 15, 2009 (UTC)-] Super Exciting Gui We should also include the dates of births given in the Super Exciting Guides as they can change the ages of the characters, here's a short list. Master Roshi: Age 430 Vegeta: Age 732 Bulma: Age 733 Yamcha: Age 733 Tien: Age 733 Yajirobe: Age 735 Krillin: Age 736 Hercule: Age 736 Goku: Age 737 Chi - Chi: Age 737 Chiaotzu: Age 738 Piccolo: Age 753 Videl: Age 757 Gohan: Age 757 Rhm 89 06:21, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Goku, Chi-Chi & Krillins Ages Their agesare falsely listed on this article. It says that Goku and Chi-Chi were 12 in the Emperor Pilaf Saga and Krillin was 13 in the Emperor Pilaf Saga and In the Tournament Saga which was a year later lists that Goku and Chi-Chi are 13 and Krillin is 14. This is false since Goku says he is twelve in the Tournament Saga and Krillin says he was 13 in the Tournament Saga. This would also make Goku be 11 in the Emperor Pilaf Saga. - Yeah I agree with your statement and I had changed the ages of Goku and put the CORRECT ages in but someone changed them.SSJ Gamer 20:12, May 19, 2010 (UTC) *There is nothing wrong. *The Tournament Saga is placed from 749 Age to 750 Age, so Goku and Crili could have said their ages during 749 Age, not 750. *If they said the ages during 750 Age, it would mean that their birthday are placed later. It's official that Goku and Chichi were born on 737 Age and Crili was born on 736 Age, you can't fight it. GianG (talk) 18:16, September 1, 2014 (UTC) What's your source? Saying "official" does not mean you have a source. 03:27, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Radish states that Goku was born on Age 737. Also, his birth date is confirmed several times on some guides. The Dragon Ball: Super Exciting Guide states that Crili was born on Age 736 and that Chichi was born on Age 737. And according to the official timeline of the site, the Tournament Saga is placed between Age 749, September 11 to Age 750, May 7. GianG (talk) 08:13, September 2, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks for stating the source. 20:11, September 2, 2014 (UTC) :Goku was officially 11 when Dragonball Started.. still born in 737, you all forget to account for the fact that months do effect age.. Goku says a year later that he is now 12 because he thought that 12 came after 10 the year before and now he knows he is wrong and that 11 comes after 10. So he is 11 when he meets Bulma, 12 at the first tournament and 15 at the second tournament and 18 at the 3rd one he attends. 5 years later at age 23 Raditz comes to earth. Months people months... QuakingStar (talk) 10:32, April 15, 2015 (UTC) goku...Imortal didn't goku become immortal because of the earths dragon balls merging with himbrndn rgt 05:11, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : That doesn't mean he's immortal. 05:18, May 24, 2010 (UTC) king kai's age is king kai's (north kai's) age known? because his age is not in the list. Bardock. 17:59, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Two other years? ok, im kinda confused. in the history of trunks section, it randomly adds another two years into the time line Shouldnt it just be three years like the main timeline? if im confusing you- trunks is 13 in the beging of his movie, by the end hes 17. normal, right? then for some odd reason, theres another two years addedd in his time line, making him 19 (or 21) by the time cell is killed. wouldnt he be 20 by the time the androids come, and 22 by the time cell gets killed? sorry if im making your head hurt Nimbus.69 21:50, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Actually, it is wrong. Im going to change it. GianG (talk) 18:17, September 1, 2014 (UTC) :Why change it? What's the source of your info? 03:27, September 2, 2014 (UTC) There is not the need to have sources. There is a wrong calculation. Androids Saga was placed 3 years old after Trunks Saga, this is said several times. Also, during Trunks Saga, everybody was 3 years older, except for Trunks. Why do you say he is 19, (while 3 years ago he was 17)? His age is actually 20. GianG (talk) 08:13, September 2, 2014 (UTC) The source is the simple reference to dates that you have just stated. We can't allow info to be posted without a reference to where it came from. Saying "it is wrong" is not enough, and things justified with that will be deleted. In contrast, the explanation that three years have passed so someone who was 17 would then be 20, is very clear and would be left alone. 20:13, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Goku's physical age Goku's physical age should be one less than is listed because of him being dead for one year before the saiyan saga. Which means that he is physically eight years younger than his actual age. Page Protection This page seems to have a history of having the character ages changed without explanation. Now, with other pages where facts are changed, it's easy to know what is wrong. Here however, it is a lot of work to do so, and work that was in fact already done comprehensively once by SSJGoku93. Because of the commonness of unsummarized edits and the difficulty in verifying the info from scratch in each such instance, I would like to propose complete protection of this page. Thoughts? 21:00, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Master Roshi's Turtle The turtle, Master Roshi's turtle, stated at the end of GT that turtles like him can live to be 1,000 years old. Krillin responds "So why are you telling me this, you're not even close to that old." In your ages, at the end of GT, you say that the turtle is 1,027 years old. i just thought I'd mention that. Eddytunder0 (talk) 19:33, March 17, 2013 (UTC)Eddytunder0 :He has a 1000th birthday in the show. Krillin's comment is contradictory, so it's a weird situation. 01:02, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Goku's Physical Age after the Black Star Dragon Ball Wish Goku's physical age in the Black Star Dragon Ball saga in GT doesn't make any sense. After he is reduced to a small child, Pan comments snarkily on how he looks young enough to be in diapers, yet the wiki says he is physically 12. Since Pan is 10 and Goku is much smaller than Pan, how could Goku be 12? When on the first planet they visit in space, Trunks comments that Goku is 10, but then Pan says along the lines of "10? He looks like he's 3 or 4 or something." By the size of kid Goku in comparison to Pan, I find Pan's comment far more believable than Trunks' or the wiki's, or when Goku said he was 10 when he first came back to Chi Chi's house as a kid. The inconsistencies between the opinions of the cast and the relationship between the size of Goku and the size of Pan make it hard to determine what to believe about Goku's physical age at the beginning of GT after the black star dragon ball wish. DenimMage (talk) 02:17, September 27, 2013 (UTC) :Saiyans age more slowly than humans, or half-Saiyans. Additionally, in reality, women grow sooner than men do, including reaching puberty and growth spurts a few years earlier. Goku looks the same as he did in the beginning of Dragon Ball, and comments are made to the extent when the wish occurs. At the beginning of DB, Goku is 12, so that is what he have listed. Pan joking that he might be 3 years old is not supported by the facts. 22:51, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Then why does Goku refer to himself as being ten in Chi Chi's house? And why does Trunks refer to him as being ten? I'm pretty sure ages stated by multiple members of the cast win over the logic of "that's how old he was at the beginning of Dragon Ball". Plus, I don't think he was 12 at the beginning of Dragon Ball. The first time he said his age was in the first World Martial Arts Tournament, when he said he knew how old he was after someone (Bulma, I think) taught him how to count past ten. DenimMage (talk) 16:06, September 28, 2013 (UTC) :Oh sorry, I skipped over where he said it to Chi-Chi. If Goku said it himself, he is probably the best person to know. I do not understand what you are trying to say about his age in DB though. 19:42, September 28, 2013 (UTC) He is 11 at the beginning of Dragon Ball (Pilaf saga). Then, 8 months after the Kame training, he is 12 at the Tournament. I'm not sure about him saying he is 10 in Chi Chi's house. Maybe that was the translation. I'm sure he doesn't say that in the Japanese 19:48, September 28, 2013 (UTC) The page is full of errors Pilaf's age Pilaf was born in Age 715 according to Daizenshuu 7 and according to his page. This means that he was 34 in Age 749. Also, the page says that he was 36 in Age 749 and 35 in Age 750. This is clearly a calculation error and there is no the need to mention a source to change it. Junior's age We know from the manga that Junior was born on 9th May in Age 753, so we know his exact troughout the series. *In his Saga, he should be 2 (not 3), since it lasted on 8th May in Age 756. *In Majin Buu Saga, he should be 20 (not 21), since it lasted on 8th May in Age 774. *The end of Z is placed on 7th may in Age 784, so he should be 30, (not 31). Junior's physical ages I carefully calculated Junior's physical age. He was killed on 3th November and was revived on 24th December according t the series and to the official timeline. This means that he was physically 41 days younger than his "actual" age... and his birthday is "physically" 41 days later (19th June). Then, he enters in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, so he is physically 364 days older, since there 1 day = 1 year (1 day = 1 day + 364 days). *This means that at the start of the Androids Saga, he (was 14, but) was physically 13 and physically 14 after he entered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. *Majin Bu's Saga started on April in Age 774 and lasted on 8th May in Age 774, making him physically 21. *At the end of Z (7th May in Age 784), he was physically 31. Nappa's age According to Daizenshuu 7, he was in his 50's when he was killed (Age 762). This means that he was: *25-34 in Dragon Ball Z: Bardack - The father of Goku (Age 747). *49-58 during Saiyan Saga (Age 761) *50-59 during Vegeta Saga. Tensing's and Riff's physical ages Tensing and Riff were killed on 3th November in Age 762 and were revived on 9th September in Age 763. This means that they were physcally 310 days younger than their actual ages. This means that they were 1 year younger than their actual ages (since 310 days are very close to 365 days). Pan's age According to Daizenshuu 7 and to the Perfect Files, Pan was born in Age 779, not in Age 780. Since Pan's birth date is never stated in the anime or in the manga, we can't say she was born in Age 780, but it can be assumed that she was born in Age 779, but her birthday was placed after 7th May. FUNimation dub didn't change anything. Bra's age Bra was born in Age 778 (according to Daizanshuu 7 biography), but according to Daizenshuu timeline and the Perfect Files, she was born in Age 780. This is another calculation wrong, since according to this page, Bra was 10 or 12 in Age 789 and 11 or 13 in Age 790. If it was true, she would be born in Age 777 or in Age 779 and this is false. She was actually 9 or 11 in Age 789 and 10 or 12 in Age 790. GianG (talk) 09:15, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Tarble's age Tarble could have born in Age 737, so he was 0-4 in Age 737. Arale's characters ages All the ages of Arale's characters are wrong. They are 1 year older. Chichi's age We don't know if Chichi was already born when Freezer destroyed Planet Vegeta. She could have born in late Age 737. Grandpa Gohan His age in Pilaf Saga should be deleted, since he was already dead. Puar's and Videl's ages Actually, Puar and Videl have two different birth dates. *According to Daizenshuu 7, Puar and Oscar were born in Age 740, making them 8 or 9 at the start of DB (1th September, Age 749) and 21 at the start of Z (12th October, Age 761). However here, it was stated that he was 6 at the start of DB and 19 at the start of Z, making him born after 1th September and before 12th October in Age 742. We know that the second birth date is wrong, since Puar and Oscar state that they were classmate, meaning they were both born in Age 740. *According to Daizenshuu 7, Videl was born in Age 756, but According to the Super Exciting Guide, she was born in Age 757, this problem was not solved, so I'll insert both the birth dates in the page. GianG (talk) 17:50, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Error on Future Trunks age History of Trunks movie said it takes 1 year for the time machine to gain enough energy to make a whole round trip. He was 17 when he returned to his time after killing Frieza, one year later he came back to witness them fighting Dr. Gero where he was then 18, then he spent 1 year in the hyperbolic time chamber making him 19 at the end of the cell saga. QuakingStar (talk) 22:38, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Small error on Goku after androids saga Goku has been 1 year dead after Raditz and 6 years after Cell giving him a 7 year advantage on his real age. But he has spent 1 year in the time chamber reducing the advantage at six years. This is aknowledged in your list in the Androids saga by saying: *Goku - 30 (physically 29 at first due to death, but turns 30 after training in Hyperbolic Time Chamber) But it has been forgotten in any other point forward, where you give him one year more and then subtract 7 instead of six years to his "real" age: Age 774 (six years after Cell he should go from 30 to 36) *Goku - 37 36 '''(physically 30 due to death) Age 778 (Battle of Gods) *Goku - 41 40 (physically 34 due to death) You could also add Age 779 (Resurrection of F and 6th universe tournament): Goku 41 (phys 35) Age 784 (End DBZ) *Goku - 47 '''46 (physically 40) And the error continues for the entirety of GT too To be noted that in the last chapter of Dragon Ball Chou there has been a huge retcon because Goku spent 3 years along with Vegeta in the Time chamber making him 41 (phys 38) and Vegeta 47 (phys 52) by Age 779Elven91 (talk) 14:07, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Champa's Age Champa's age in the Restruction of F saga is printed as billion instead of million like Beeru's Theres stil issues with some ages, I noticed a one year change between Goku and Bulma from series 1 on Dragon Ball and the start of Dragon Ball Super. Spitzy (talk) 01:00, January 7, 2018 (UTC) Spitzy GT Goku's Physical Age Why is GT Goku's physical age listed as 49 and 50 respectively, when he's been turned back into a 12 year old child?Shouldn't it be 12 and 13? GTPan (talk) 13:19, February 2, 2018 (UTC)